Nabiki Tendo (Gray Skies)
The second of the three Tendō daughters. Personality This seventeen year old is a happy, popular girl, and quite at peace with herself, as well as extremely avaricious, manipulative, and completely amoral. Synopsis When Gosunkugi ended up possessed by an evil spell book Nabiki ended up caught in the crossfire and transported to the future along with Ranma and Ryoga. . It wasn’t long before Nabiki passed out due to a combination of the storm that sprung up and the injuries she sustained from the trip. Luckily they were eventually found by Kazuma and Kimishima who agreed to hold the two up for a week while they searched for who they were. Nabiki woke up with Ranma watching over her and miffed that he remained asleep as she changed she took the Dragon Whisker from his hair having forgotten that no longer needed it. She was greeted by Kanami whom she mistook for a country bumpkin since she didn’t know what a telephone or district was. When Ranma woke up Nabiki convinced him and Ryoga to stay since they didn’t know where they were. Ranma, Ryoga, Nabiki and Kanami talked about themselves as they ate afterwards Ranma and Ryoga agreed to go work at the farm with her while Nabiki opted to stay and work around the house. Nabiki finally realized they were sent to the future when she found a laptop. She explained what happened to Ranma and Ryoga after Kazuma and Kimishima brought them back. Surprisingly Ryoga took this information in stride while Ranma was the one who began to panic. Nabiki not wanting to go through the Great Uprising Nabiki decided to stay in the future and get to one of the cities. A week and a half passed during which time Nabiki joined Kimishima and Kazuma before getting Ranma and Ryoga to help him rescue the HOLY representative. Figuring that by rescuing a high ranking official she could keep him in her pocket and start making friends in high places. She was also the first to figure out that Kanami was an Alter User though she didn’t tell anyone. She also planned on talking to her about easedropping and being a better liar. When Kimishima informed her that Ranma, Kazuma had been captured by HOLD, knowing that they couldn’t go in half-cocked against an army and a half she had him take her to the Alter Forest so that they could get Alter Powers. Afterwards they snuck into the city in order to wait for the three to make a scene. Kimishima was in awe by city leaving up to Nabiki to keep him focused as they went to meet Yamashina Masatada to both see if he could help them and to get a layout of their enemy’s fortress. As she suspected her name seemed to carry some weight allowing her to get in. While he was grateful Yamashina didn’t have the power to free Ranma, Kazuma and Ryoga. He was willing to answer questions, such as telling them the Internet was the best source for news and information. He was in the process of informing them why the name Tendo was so important when they were informed that the building was being attacked which was Nabiki and Kimishima cue to leave. The two made their way to the garage where they met up with Ranma and Kazuma. It was decided that Ranma would go back to find Ryoga while Kazuma used Nabiki to escape. Kanami was ecstatic when he return revealing that she had overheard Nabiki and Kimishima talking. Kazuma assured her that it had all been a misunderstanding. He didn’t understand why she was upset when he told her he wasn’t an alter and Nabiki refused to tell him. Ranma arrived later carrying Kimishima and Ryoga and gave her a phone and she revealed that she was an Alter User. The next morning they decided on what to do next now that HOLY knew about them. It was decided that it would be best to lay low while Nabiki learned what she could from the phone. Later Nabiki informed them about what she learned about the current state of the world. While Nabiki liked Kanami but she saw her as a liability. So when Kimishima signed Ranma, Ryoga and Kazuma up for a two week Underground fighting tournament on the other side of the Lost Ground. She tried to convince Kazuma to let her go live at the farm knowing that he didn’t want her to know that he was an Alter User. Ultimately he couldn’t go through with it and invited her alone. Nabiki was prepared for this and looked things she could do on the internet knowing that such a place wasn’t suitable for kids Nabiki made a point of getting accommodations with the spectators so they wouldn’t have to stay with the other fighters. That and she didn’t trust them to not start a fight. It also turned out that women and children were half off so nabiki signed Ranma-chan up. Angered by this Ranma demanded that he get the money she saved surprising Nabiki when he didn’t back down. When HOLY raided the city Nabiki found a gun in the ensuring chaos and ended up having to use it on Kazuma to force him not to attempt to fight them. When the group was found by Asuka. Kazuma ended up staying back to fight him as Nabiki grabbed Kanami by the wrist and kept running. Alter Viva Knowledge: This access peoples’ memories and computer databanks, then send the information into Nabiki’s mind. Cracking/Hacking: With that added calculation ability she can interface with electronic device and bypass normal electronic security measures by controlling the vectors of the electricity within the device. This skill also enables her to perform acts such as erasing herself from security footage in real time or taking control of cars. Mind Hacking: By redirecting the electrical signals of the human body she can take 'control' over them and show past memories to the opponent to mentally and emotionally attack them. The memories can be powerful enough to ‘break’ an opponent and turn them into puppets. Category:Gray Skies